A Way Better Death For Gerard
by arielstone8
Summary: Gerard's death in the Bleach manga was very poor. I don't like Gerard really, but I think he deserves a better death than what he got. Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo. Weekly Shounen Jump is owned by Shueisha. Please support the official release.


After Rukia and Renji left to go help their friend Ichigo, Byakuya knocks down Gerard using his Ikkasen Jinka once more with the help of Toshiro freezing his legs and arms. Both Byakuya and Toshiro were near their limits. Especially Toshiro. As Toshiro was about to faint, he hears a loud voice screaming, "I am coming wait, you guys are to fast, WAIT!" Toshiro turned to Byakuya slowly and said, "Wonderful" Byakuya looked down. Toshiro and Byakuya with a very tired look on their face said, "Hanataro..." Hanataro ran up to them panting, "You guys are wounded. Oh God you need medical treat..." Gerard came out of the wreckage and said, "The Miracles never stop." As Byakuya gets in his fighting stance Toshiro falls right before him due to being at his limit. Hanataro was stunned due to the amount of spirit energy and fell down with Toshiro. Byakuya gritted his teeth and said, "Dammit, I am at my limit as well..." While Byakuya was trying to think, Gerard cut of Byakuya's right arm off. Byakuya groaned and held his arm as his sword fell to the ground. Panting, Byakuya berated himself saying, "How could I be caught off guard like this? This is a disgrace to the Kuchiki name..." Gerard was about to give Byakuya his finishing blow, but he flash steps out of the way. Byakuya's eyes began to get blurry and turn dark.. He thought. "Is this it... Is this the last debt of what I have to offer to the Soul Society.." **Flashbacks of Rukia and Renji** **as they went to Ichigo.** **"** I leave the rest to you..." Byakuya faints. Gerard lifts his word up into the clouds. "I am the strongest and the mightiest of the the quincy. You should have known you weren't going to win. Nobody is coming to save you. Miracles only happen once." Gerard swings his sword to a passed out Byakuya. Gerard is stunned. "WHAT!" A miracle only happens once huh..? Then what do you call this! The Arrancar jumps up and claws Gerard's face. Gerard falls once more. Byakuya's opened his eyes as far as they could go. Byakuya panting says, "Who..are you..?" The Arrancar turns to Byakuya and says, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques" As Byakuya was about to speak he gets interrupted. Grimmjow says, "Does it really matter though" Look at you.. You got beat the shit out of." Byakuya looks down once more. As Grimmjow was about to tell Byakuya something once more he gets interrupted. Grimmjow gritts his teeth at Nel. Byakuya turns his head slowly to the green-haired arrancar. "I recall you got the shit beat out of you as well. We all have had our fair share. Cut the tough act."Says Nel. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BITCH!" Says Grimmjow. "All right calm down you guys, please." Says Kisuke. "Exactly." Says Yoruichi. Grimmjow and Nel turn their heads. Byakuya, surprised says, "Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin ?"Kisuke pulls out his wooden fan and puts it over his mouth. "Oh my Captain Kuchiki you have gotten quiet the beating. So has Captain Hitsugaya and Hanataro" Says Kisuke. Byakuya says, "This is no time for playing arou..." Byakuya begins to cough up blood. A loud scream of anger came out saying, "This isn't over. I am THE MIGHTIEST AND THE STONGEST OF THE QUINCY!" Kisuke and Yoruichi take Byakuya, Toshiro, and Hanataro with them. As they leave, Kisuke yells at Grimmjow and Nel and says, "You know what to do my friends. Come back when your done here!" Grimmjow says to himself, "We aren't even friends. I just wanna fully complete this shitty contract so I can get what I want!" Gerard takes his sword and swings at Grimmjow. Grimmjow barley dodges it. Luckily Nel helped by using Sonido to get them both out of the way. "Keep your guard up. In fact lets see who is the better espada here. Since you seemed so fond about it last time lets see how far that mouth of your can take you?!" Grimmjow gritts his teeth. "You BITCH!" Grimmjow jumps up high in the sky and roars loudly making a shock wave throwing Gerard off guard. As Grimmjow was doing that Nel was charging her new attack she learned. Nel combined her Gran Rey Cero with her normal cero inside of her and coughed it up onto the spot where Grimmjow sliced his face with his claws. Gerard's head fell to the ground with the rest of his body.


End file.
